everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmela Pollino
Carmela Pollino is the daughter of the girl from The Chicken Laundress, an Italian fairy tale collected by Italo Calvino. Info Name: Carmela Pollino Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Chicken Laundress Alignment: Royal Roommate: Ismeria Papagaio Secret Heart's Desire: To make plenty of friends and work hard for rewards. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a chicken. Storybook Romance Status: I'm shy around boys, so I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a bit shy and I find it hard to make friends. I guess you could say I'm chicken. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I always love a good story. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Seeing all the chicken in here being cooked makes me worry that someone might cook me. Best Friend Forever After: I care about all my friends. Character Appearance Carmela is below average height, with pale skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She wears a yellow and orange dress with a chicken pattern. Personality Carmela is a shy, quiet girl who keeps to herself much of the time. She is very hard-working and always does her own laundry. She is fond of chickens, which is a good thing since her destiny involves being a chicken. Biography Hello! I'm Carmela Pollino, the daughter of the Chicken Laundress. I'll tell you the story. My grandmother wished for a child, even one that was a hen. One day, she gave birth to a chicken, whom she took care of. The chicken grew up and helped her work. One day, she sang "co, co, co, give me the clothes and I'll go and wash them". Her mother gave her a rag. She grabbed the rag and flew away and brought it to a deserted terrain. She dropped the rag and it transformed into a palace, and she turned into a beautiful lady, One day, a prince saw her on her balcony and fell n love with her. He saw her turn into a hen and turn the palace back into a rag. He asked her mother to buy her, and he took her home with him. One night he went to a ball, and when he was gone, the hen turned herself back into a lady. She went to the ball, but the prince saw her and hurried home to burn her chicken feathers. Late that night, she went to find her feathers, but they were gone. The prince then saw her and declared that she would be his bride. I am very glad to have a nice home with my mother and father. Since I'm an only child, I'm the heiress to my father's kingdom. We keep in touch with my grandmother as well. I'm going to be the next Chicken Laundress. I've even been granted the ability to turn into a chicken. I have a cloak of chicken feathers that enables me to turn into a chicken. I'm very quiet, and I don't have too many friends. My shyness makes it hard for me to make friends. I guess you can say that I'm "chicken" because of it. But I do have some friends, especially from the other Italian fairy tales. I'm especially close with Lelio Colombo and Allegra Bambola. Both of them are very nice. What do I like to do? Well...one thing I like is dancing. I'm very good at dancing, and I enjoy going to balls. And of course I love chickens. I collect lall sorts of stuff that has chickens on it. I keep plenty of plush chickens on my bed and sleep with them practically every night. I don't have any pet chikcens, though, since I think it would be kind of weird for a chicken to be owning other chickens. As I've said, I'm going to be the next Chicken Laundress. I think it's a good role, and I'm definitely looking forward to it. I get to spend time in my chicken form, and I get to meet a handsome prince! That's why I'm a Royal. Trivia *Carmela's surname is derived from the Italian word for chicken, pollo. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Italian Category:Birds Category:Shapeshifters